A long range program of research represented by this project has for a number of years been directed at the development, validation, and applications of methods for measurement of local rates of physiological and biochemical processes in the discrete functional and structural components of the brain. These methods are designed to be used in conscious laboratory animals and in some cases eventually adapted for use in man with PET. The [C(14)]-iodoantipyrine method for measuring local cerebral blood flow and the [C(14)]-deoxyglucose method for measuring local cerebral glucose utilization are examples of outcomes of this research program. It is noteworthy that the only standard, routinely used and accepted quantitative methods for use in man with PET are derivatives of these two methods. Recent work on this project has included applications of these methods to studies of various physiological, biochemical, and pharmacological states and a limited number of pathological states. The main efforts this past year have beer directed toward 1) refinement of the deoxyglucose method to make it more applicable to severe pathological states when some of the basic requirements of the method that are appropriate to physiological states may not apply; 2) development of a sequential double label procedure with which to study control and altered behavioral states in the same animal during one experimental session.